On My Way Home
by Mariel Gullwhacker
Summary: Another Martin/Rose fic from me. Enya, too.
1. On My Way Home

**__**

On My Way Home

A/N: Yet another Martin/Rose fic. Yet another Enya fic. Yet another Redwall fic. Yet another - OK, I'll shut up. Oh yes - the legend is another fic, which probably shouldn't even be in Redwall.

__

I have been given

One moment from heaven

As I am walking

Surrounded by night

Stars high above me

Make a wish under moonlight

I saw Rose, heard her voice.

"I can't stay," she whispered. "I must go back soon. The stars made their wish under the full moon. You know the legend."

I did.

"Just - I love you."

I smiled, and hugged her. "I love you too, Rose."

Tears sparkled in her eyes. "If only I'd been able to tell you when I was alive…"

"You couldn't," I choked out, crying myself. "And I never got to tell you then, either. But any time is better than no time."

__

On my way home

I remember

Only good days

On my way home

I remember all the best days

I'm on my way home

I can remember

Every new day

Then she was gone, and I was alone once more.

As I walked slowly on, I found I could remember only the good times in my life. Only the best times.

Then I saw myself helping to build a redstone building, after clearing the area of wildcats and vermin. It was fascinating work. So that was how I was going to spend my life - as Martin the Warrior!

__

I move in silence

With each step taken

Snow falling around me

Like angels in flight

Far in the distance

Is my wish under moonlight

I didn't speak for a long time after that. Snow was falling fast, a whirling dervish of white fairies. Winter wonderland, Rose had called it, and she was right.

Far in the distance I could just faintly make out her figure against the brightest star in the sky - the Rose - and hear her voice whispering on the wind.


	2. Legend Of The Moon

**__**

Legend of the Moon

There is an old, old legend, told often by weary travellers. Always there are slight differences in the tale, as it was told to them, and they have spoken of it again and again, and so it goes.

But always the story begins on the same night, the full moon in Solomon.

Perhaps I had better tell you of Solomon. In Rosomon Forest, there is an alternate code of seasons. First comes Cherran, then Hollen, then comes Solomon, and finally Queeling. There is a strange thing, in Solomon; there is only one full moon, and that is a queer night.

But upon this occasion, this child, a young one amongst the stars, best tells the story.

It was hundreds of seasons ago - when mages practised their magic freely, and death was an everyday occurrence, when spells went wrong. It is now I speak of the one true magician.

This magician really could perform magic. Most mages worked with the belief of the audience, like conjurors or party tricks. But this magician performed spells with the natural elements - fire, earth, water and air.

But that is beside the point. All you need to know is that one night the stars were wistful. Wistful for their past lives. You see, when a creature dies, they become a star, or rather, their soul does. Their spirit goes to Dark Forest or Hellgates.

This magician spoke to them, he wondered why they were unhappy.

"I would that I were with my family again," said Raylia. She was very young, and she missed her relatives and friends badly.

"I wish - oh, I _wish_…" whispered Wisp. That really said it all, for they all felt the same.

"You wish to see your people again?"

"Yes!" cried Esther fervently, and the rest agreed.

"Very well…" the wizard went into deep concentration. When he had finished, he explained what had happened.

"Every full moon in Solomon, your spirit will travel from Dark Forest. You will be able to control it, even speak to creatures, touch them. You can be reunited, but only for the full moon nights in Solomon. Apart from those, you will be stars, gentle and kind, watching over them."

Tears of happiness splashed everywhere, it rained good and hard that night, but it was sweet rain, so glorious that it would bring tears to your own eyes.

I have used these wishes many times, to see my family and friends, but most of all, him who I loved.

I am the Rose, happy and generous. How could I not be?


End file.
